Hawkwind
| description=seer | location=Castle Britannia | universal= }} 'Hawkwind' is the Royal Seer, who can be found in Castle Britannia. In Ultima IV, he provides a pivotal role by informing the Stranger how he is progressing in his Avatarhood in each of the Eight Virtues. In Ultima IX: Ascension, it was revealed that Hawkwind was actually the Time Lord in disguise. It is unclear if he is the same Hawkwind mentioned as being "the great cartographer" responsible for the cloth map (in the Ultima III manual). Lore Dialogue These are Hawkwind's responses when asked about each virtue from worst to best. Honesty *Thou art a thief and a scoundrel. Thou may not ever become an Avatar! *Thou art not an honest soul. Thou must live a more honest life to be an Avatar! *Thou hast made little progress on the paths of Honesty. Strive to prove thy worth! *Thou dost seem an honest soul. Continued honesty will reward thee! *Thou art truly an honest soul. Seek ye now to reach Elevation! Compassion *Thou art a cold and cruel brute. Thou should go to prison for thy crimes! *Thou dost kill where there is no need and give too little unto others! *Thou hast not shown thy compassion well. Be more kind unto others! *Thou dost show thy compassion well. Continued good will should be thy guide! *Compassion is a virtue that thou hast shown well. Seek ye now Elevation! Valor *Thou art a coward, thou dost flee from the hint of danger! *Thou dost not display a great deal of Valor. Thou dost flee before the need! *Thou art not yet a valiant warrior. Fight to defeat evil and prove thyself! *Thou art showing Valor in the face of danger. Strive to become yet more so! *Thou art a truly valiant warrior. Seek ye now Elevation in the virtue of valor! Justice *Thou art an unjust wretch. Thou are a fulsome meddler! *Thou art cruel and unjust. in time thou will suffer for thy crimes! *Thou hast not proven thyself to be just. Strive to do justice unto all things! *Thou dost seem fair and just. Strive to uphold Justice even more sternly! *Thou art just and fair. Seek ye now the Elevation! Sacrifice *Thou art a self-serving Tufthunter. Thou deservest not my help, yet I grant it! *Thou dost need to think more of the life of others and less of thy own! *Thy sacrifice is small. Give of thy life's blood so that others may live. *Thou art giving of thyself in some ways. Seek ye now to find yet more! *Thy self-sacrifice is great. Seek now Elevation! Honor *Thou art a cad and a bounder. Thy presence is an affront. Thou art low as a slug! *Thou dost not fight with honor but with malice and deceit! *Thou dost need to show thyself to be more honorable. The path lies before thee! *Thou dost seem to be Honorable in nature. Seek to bring Honor upon others as well! *Thou hast proven thyself to be Honorable. Seek ye now for the Elevation! Spirituality *Thy spirit is weak and feeble. Thou dost not strive for Perfection! *Thou dost not take time to care about thy inner being, a must to be an Avatar! *Strive to know and master more of thine inner being. Meditation lights the path! *Thou art doing well on the path to inner sight continue to seek the inner light. *Spirituality is in thy nature. Seek ye now the Elevation! Humility *Thou art proud and vain. All other virtue in thee is a loss! *Thou art too proud of thy little deeds. Humility is the root of all Virtue! *Thy progress on this path is most uncertain. Without Humility thou art empty! *Thou dost seem a humble soul. Thou art setting strong stones to build virtues upon! *Thy Humility shines bright upon they being. Seek ye now for Elevation! Any virtue for which Partial Avatarhood has been attained: *Thou hast become a partial Avatar in that attribute. Thou need not my insights. Category:NPCs of Ultima IV